Love of Noah
by DOLLISGODANDYOUWILLDIE
Summary: Younge exorcist Rio Kanda has a hard enough time in the order without the one thing she hates looming over her all the time,Noahs! what does she do when she descovers she is one? :p DavidXOC? again it is messed up in some places,tried to fix it,failed.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This has absolutly nothing to do with the manga/anime I just got bored and wanted to write a love story that and I'm obsessed with man and the noahs(which one of the reasons I like it so much) so please enjoy! :) this is gonna be much like romio and juliet(I like the storey although I've never read it but what I've heard about it is awsome well everyone knows the storey anyway right?Befor you read this noitice how she feels about Tyki that is not the person I'm pairing her with keep dat in mind

CHAPTER ONE:INTO THE INFERNO:

Rio blew a strand of long black hair out of her face feeling soaked and rather drained of energy after the last hord of akuma her and her two friends just fought off."You sure you can handle war you look asleep on your feet."Her friend-best friend ,Griffen, comented."I hate thoes damned Noahs!"She curesed trying to avoid any talk about her physical apileties to the person she's absolutly in love with.

"You've never even fought one."He laughed."You have and look where it got you!"She said pointing out the large scar that lay on his beautiful-perfect face."Eh its okay I'm not dead yah' I know you as the person who loves everyone what happened to that?"He said in a light jokeing way that he always seamed to use on her."I-I do..thats why I want to protect them from the Noah!"She objected,she knew her face had gone red._Keep it up and he'll think you always look like this!_She thought remmebering how she always faced him and could never stop herself from blushing."I have a feeling you'll be able to fight a Noah pretty soon."He skin turned cold at even the slightest thought of fighting a Noah.

"Why's that?"She inquired."Not maney exorcists left you know."He said chokeing on the words as if insulting his comrads was acid in his mout-she loved that about him he was always honnest even if it wasnt the best thing to say at the moment."I-er what was that?"She said looking up."That sound I dont know."Griffen answered makeing his way towards the door."You two should stay in here and rest up."A nurse said acting oblivous to the nois outside."Not a chance-we're under attack again arnt we?"He quietly questioned the old woman keeping his voice down as to not bestir any other pateint,"It seams that way yes."The old timer quikly answered keeping her voice at a level volume with his."Thats that then."He said turning away from the nurse and back over to Rio who was awaiting a defeated expression,but like always,he'd surprised her with a triumpthent grin.

"lets go then."He said nodding to her."Right!"Rio egerly replied imetating his actions and nodding back as he did."Come on."He said level toned with a serius edge that gave her a shiver right down her out in the hall way a few more people tried to stop them,also knowing they had just came back from a mission."Probably more akuma."Griffen drilled."Nuh I'm exhuasted.."Rio complaned trying to fight back the whine in her voice.

"Oh well gotta keep the world safe."He loved his devotion to his family."You're the luckiest person I know.."She said the sorrow in her voice must have reached him becuase he stop suddenly and turned to her."Becuase of my family?"He asked."Yes they're alive and they all love you very much.."She choked on every word."What about that brother you talk about all the time?"He asked trying to cheer her up."I havent seen him sence I was fourteen say what you will but-I think he might be-"She whiped the tears out of her eyes and kep walking."Come on let's hurry befor all the akuma are dead!"She said in a lighter tone."Hm,alright."He said following her closly.

"Heh.."A girl in a short dress ran up to Rio panting."Dont-go that-way."She struggled to push out every word."LAYLA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"Rio gasped holding up her friend so she wouldnt fall over."Noahs.."She said gasping for air and holding her sides."What!"Rio could have sworn her heart was in her ears it bumped against her rips in a panicking way that made her believe she was haveing a heart attack._Noahs!here!_She thought breathing in more pain than even Layla apeared to be experenceing."Wow you get to fight them sooner than I thought."Griffen exclamed not showing any fear.

Rio was taken aback by his bravery,even he had to have limits right!She couldnt help but smile."HM?"A silky voice rang around the room as a tall dark figure moved across the ground gracefully as if walking on figure absolutly took her breath away she never knew seeing an enemy could left her heart as it was currently."Thats-a-a Noah!"She gasped in shock as the beautiful figure glided across the room towards them."Yeah."Griffen said an edge of disgust inbeded in his sharp tone."Wo.."Was all she could maneg to say gawking at the seamingly perfect posture of the dark figure.

A wave of radience washed over her as the figure spoke to them."Good day exorcists."The soft light voice sent a rush right through her."I'm Tyki Mikk."The figure spoke delicately eyeing them with no exprssion."We honnestly dont care who you are."Griffen spat takeing out a large Katanna shaped sword._Speak for yourself!_She thought but didnt dare speak it, she had to remember the beautiful creature was the enemy."I dont care who you are ether I was just being pollite,something you _lower class humans _seem to discard."The brillent "Tyki Mikk" voiced.

"Lower class?"Rio snapped standing her ground now and trying not to melt as his beautiful eyes rested on her."You Noahs are human right?"She demanded."That's correct."He said in the light beautiful voice he used."Then why fight us,we're all human why join the Earl-the akuma!"She asked."What do you mean?What the Noah do is little to no busness of yours."He said glareing at her now."But why must we fight what cant everyone just-get along!"She cried.

"Hm?Becuase-everyone wants different things-even the people you fight alongside want different things your little friend there,"He said refering to Griffen,"wants something different from you."Rio knew that was true ,that everyone wanted something else but why did that stop them from working together."You said it yourself we all want different things here..but we fight alongside echother why cant the Noah's and the Exorcists?"she asked."You really dont get it do you?"Tyki sighed shaking his head in annoyence as if shakeing off a pesky flie."What dont I get!"She demanded.

"Enough talk!"Griffen ran at him raising the sword in a offensive postition and sliceing at his opponet."Wait Griffin!"Rio yelped not seeing it as a fair fight sense there was only one of moved out of the way just in time for Griffin to hit the ground blindly with his blade."WHY!Dont destract me like that!"Griffen snarled turning and rushing at the Noah once again missing."If we can talk him out of i-"She stumbled as the floor begain to sink in relizeing Griffen must of hit the ground to hard and the floor caved in she tried to regain her balence but fell backwards.


	2. Wounded birds

CHAPTER TWO:WOUNDED BIRDS:

"Is she dead?" Rio didnt move her body was raked with pain and her head throbbed where she hit it on some rubble."I dont know.."A new voice closer to her ear flinched as something nudged her in the face."Er.."She blinked open her eyes seeing two blurry dark shapes stareing back at her curiously."Heh?"She breathed opening her eyes and seeing the shapes clearly._Yay more Noah's just my luck._She thought irretated."Her eyes are opening."The closer one said in a less magnificent voice then the other Noah she had snapped into conciousness and Noah jumped back too just as frightened it seams as she was."Jeez Exorcist dont scare me like that!"He snapped.

"Wha-what happened to you?"She asked siting up and takeing a closer look at what apeared to be two beaten and defeated revials."You exorcists are what HE!"The other cried."HU!"Rio was shocked."Surprising?You're not the only side that takes hits in battle!"The first one now inraged growled."I-I'm sorry I didnt know-" "You didnt know other people felt pain as well!"He interupted."Are you alright-can I see?"She asked coming towards him."Keep your distance!"He snapped jumping back."You can trust me-back home I helped my mother take care of wounded shoulders."She said painfully remembering her mother and the rest of her tiny family.

"Of course I dont trust you!"He yelped."Why not?"She asked feeling ashamed for even offering but she couldnt ignore someone who was ingured,back home she'd taken care of maney enemy shoilders as well."You're the enemy."He said."Yeah but you're hurt its not my style to kick someone when they're already defeated."She said smileing kindly."What are you going to do?"He asked looking her over."I just want to see your wounds maybe I can help."She said.

_Where are we anyway?_She looked around scopeing the location she found herself in a large field a small stream ran a few yards away and moss grew along its bank the field was quite pleasent although she had no idea how she got there."How'd I get here anyway?"She asked looking around."We brought you here-you looked dead and we were going to check your innocence for the heart."He said."Oh...really?"She gulped."Does that mean you're gonna-k-kill me?"She asked terriorfied."I guese.."He stood up dizzy and actavated her innocence."Dont try anything!"She said weakly postioning herself in a defenseve pose.

"It'd be too easy to kill you now-I'll just let you go.."He said standing up and begening to walk away."WAIT!"She called stumbling after him."I'm Rio Kanda by the way."She said trying to be gratefull."Nice to know."He said not turning around._Obviously the uncareing type!_She thought."If you have to know-my names David and thats my brother Jasdero."He said pointing to the other Noah with him without looking back."Hm,David.."She whispered to herself takeing it in and runing the name over and over in her mind.


	3. Thinking of something

CHAPTER THREE:THINKING OF SOMETHING:

Rio had no idea when she had gone to sleep or even given it much thought the only thing she'd remembered was wakeing up in her own bed._Was it all a dream! _She was surprised by the feeling of dred takeing her over-meeting the beautiful creatures-haveing a chat with two of them-geting away alive all a dream."You're up!"Griffen hung by the side of the bed relife flooding his gaze she rubbed her head,it couldnt of been a dream! Griffen stood with one arm in a cast over her,she sat up quikly."How'd you guys find me!"She asked remmebering now passing out in the field.

"We found you a few miles away from that farm on the road over here."He explaned."I carried back."He boasted._Really bragging you already have me head over heals in love with you if you want me just say something!_ She thought annoyed at the pride in his voice when telling his little story."Is that true?"She said looking at his arm that was wraped in the cast."Hm?Yeah I carried you with one arm."He claimed."Alright then,"She laughed not actuly believeing any of it."How'd you get there?"He asked in a more serius tone.

"I dont know I woke up there."She lied,she'd never lied to him befor so she was surprised when it came out so clear and naturaly."Hm thats strange.."He said obviously buying every felt guilty but she didnt want to give away the Noah who-granted sorta did kid nap her-but in a way got her away from a crumbing building where she could have been crushed."What do you think?"Rio had to snap out of whatever trance she was in but before that she had already missd every word he'd said."Sorry what were you saying?"She felt hot with embarresment with asking but she didnt want to act like she heard him,_Cant lie to him too much!_

"You seam distracted-are you alright?"Griffen had to drag her back to reality once again,"Yeah I'm just thinking about somthing."_Someone! And for onc its not you!_ A tiny voice screamed in the back of her mind but she pushed it away what was she thinking about? Dark skin,beautifull golden eyes-she stopped herself-_This is stupid! _She thought,_It doesnt seem that way at all idiot!_The tiny voice objected to every little negative thought against what she was doing-what she was thinking-as long as she's thinking why should it concern anyone else?Why does it matter?_It doesnt thats why! I can think about anything I want t!Any time I want to!_ But why did she get a sick feeling when she did?"Hm?Are you going to answer?"Griffen's voice was edged painfully with annoyence somthing she had never heard in it before.

"I'm sorry-what?"Rio shrinked away."I'm listioning now.."Griffen gave her a cross look before begaining."I asked you what you were thinking about."Rio thought for a she tell him? Of course not! Would he call her a traitor? Of course not it was just innocent little thinking! Could she even explane it? Did she even know what she was thinking about! "Hm nothing really just random stuff."_LIAR! _The voice obviously wanted her to own up to it and tell him what was on her pushed it away._I will! When I figure it out!_

"Okay then,"Griffen turned to leave,Rio had never thought she'd be so happy seeing him leave her alone,she didnt think she'd ever spent any time alone-but she wanted to wanted more than anything to figure out just exactly what-or who-was taking up all her wasnt untill exactly five minutes had passed that she'd descovered the large bandag on her forehead._Did I hit my head _that _hard!_ She hadn't Griffen said anything! How did she look in it! Was her head bleeding!Did she look helpless!_Does it matter?_She relized she really didnt care."Hm.."She sighed pulling the covers up to her shoulders and laying back in the pillows.

She half wished she could just stay asleep that morning-but she had responsabilties and csat up put both her feet square on the ground before atempting to push herself up onto her legs.She put her hand to her forhead trying to keep her balence but found it more and more defficult every step she took."Where is everyone?"She thought out loud looking back and forth."Rio walking already?"A worried voice caught her off guard and made her jump."Mmhm yeah I'm !"She said turning around."Heh..You're jumpy."Griffen commented."Oh-really sorry you surprised me."She said trying to laugh it off.

Griffen walked closer a rather grim shift in the way his feet were moveing across the floor."Um are you okay?"Rio steped back feeling uneasy as he drew closer."I'm fine."He said Rio swallowed hard there was a slight hunger in his voice that starttled her."I'll just go back to bed."She stammered backing up."Hm what's the rush?"He grined."Griffen you're acting-strange."She choked."Strange?"As if he had no idea what she ment."Yes.."She said steping backwards."Ergh Rio!"A painfull gasp made her spin around."GRIFFEN!"She yelped._The REAL Griffen!_She ran to his side,his shoulder was bleeding badly and he stared up at her with round pained eyes."What happened!"She tried to help him up but he cringed in pain and she had to let go."SORRY!"She bent down."Gawh thoes Noah's are here again."He said spiting out ech word didnt explane the fake Griffen though Rio was confuesed.

"Akuma stand down."An order halted the fake-Griffen and made it freez where it stood._An akuma,that explanes it._She decided."Who-"She looked up and she could have sworn she was hit by a train."David?"She gasped."Nuh-you look surprised to see your enemy in a fight girl."He commented."Ah well it's wierd when you owe them one."She said geting to her feet."What are you talking about?"He spoke with such a fake questioning that was almost funny."You know."She rolled her eyes."No I really dont."He insisted with the same droll edge.

"You dont have to hide a good deed just because you're someones enemy-its just human to do something nice every one in a while everyone has enemies."She said smileing shyly."I'm not-"Griffen interupted."You two know echother?"He growled."No not really I've never seen her before in my life."David,obviously lieing again, shot Rio a quik glare that demanded an answer."Actuly,"She said looking down at her feet,"we met that day you guys found me after the cave in."She explaned."And you let him go!"He spat."Well he let me go."She said looking over at the Noah with a longing expresion."You did?"Griffen looked over at him not as kind as she had."Hu?"_Isnt he happy he let me go!_ She almost wailed.

"You have a problum with me leting your friend live?Surley you exorcists are more loyal then tha-" "You have no right to judge my loyalty!"Griffen interupted once again."Of course I'm happy she's okay I just wanna know what kind of sick game you're playing!"He stood up painfully,faceing him he added."Why would a _Noah_ let an _exorcist _go?"He interrogated him."Oh I dunno'"David rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling befor resting his gaze on Rio,her heart fliped upside down and she felt like her throat had caved in.

"Anyway what I do has nothing to do with you unless you are the one I'm fighting-any other time-butt out kay?"He snapped talking to Griffen but not taking his eyes off of her."Eh?"Griffen looked at her and back at him."Stop staring at her!"And more quietly."It's wierd." Rio suddenly felt flushed when she relized she was staring back."Eh.."She moaned looking away."Rio I swear!"Griffen cursed."WHAT!"She jumped."You're all red!Dont show the enemy how scared you are!"He said totally misinterpreting it completely."Oh sorry."She said taking the chance and playing along."Hm."David laughed triumphantly.

"What's so funny!"Rio glared at him."We have something you guys probably want."The other one-Jasdero-steped up."What is it?"Griffen snapped."Hm-show up at that farm outside of town tommorow-if you come then we'll know you really want to know."David said."It's something very important I would go."He added backing up."Tommorow morning the sooner you get there the better."He said."Wait!"Griffen took a step forward but he was already gone.

"Damnit where'd they go!"He cursed serching the small room."We have to tell the others."He said."Wait!"Rio objected."If we tell the order-they'll think we let them get away with somthing important."She explaned before he could object."Fine I'll go in the morning."He said reluctently."NO!"Rio protested."You're in no condetion for it I'll go."She said."No! Oh no-I cant risk you geting hurt!"He said."Well they let me go last time-an-and they were fighting you all up untill I showed up so-" "Eh..I didnt like how that guy was looking at you."He said."I'll be fine-I promise."She swore writeing an imagainary X over her heart with her fingure."Be safe please."He begged."mmhm."She nodded.


	4. Really Alone

CHAPTER FOUR:REALLY ALONE:

Rio pulled the cover over her head."Come on if you're going to do this now would be a god time to wake up!"Griffen scolded nudging her."Eh..Fine."She yawned siting up,she blinked the sleep out of her nodded leaveing the got up already fully dressed sence she had nothing else to do the previous night and couldnt sleep at all she had already gotten ready."Now to find that farm."She muttered.

Finding the farm was harder than she had thought."You better not give me any trouble!"She growled kicking a stone across the dusty bounced off the side of a metal barn and came hurtling towards her."Whoops!"She was pulled to the side befor the rock could knocking her out cold."That wouldnt of felt nice."Rio glared at him."Okay I'm here so give me whatever you took!"She growled holding out her hand."What are you talking about?"David laughed rolling his eyes.

"What you took!"She repeated."Give it back!"She demanded."I was lying."He said walking back over to her."I didnt take anything."He opened a door to the metal barn and walked inside."Come in."He said."Why would I come in!"She retorted."Because its cold out there stupid I dont want to be out there why wouldnt you come in?"The mokkery in his voice inraged her she thought about just turning and heading back but she had to figure out why he had tircked her into coming here.

"You know,"She bagain,David looked up with a sly grin when seeing her walk through the door,"It was pretty stupid of you to do this I could of brought the whole order with me and you're all alone how-how is that in the least a good idea?"She spat."Hm I was going on pure chance it was fifty fifty plus,I didnt think you were the kind of person who would do something so-cruel."He sat down on the hay covered ground and leaned against the wall."Why though?"She asked steping closer,he looked up almost annoyed as if he expected her to know the answer.

"You look really uptight."He was surprised,had he really just answered a simple question with an agravateing was surprised when he explaned himself."I wanted to see if you could losen up."She didnt get it."Me?"She asked glanceing at the door cautiously."Mmhm."He said."I knew you'd be the one to come."He said siting up now."Sit down."He invited."Heh I dont get you."She sighed siting downbut not taking her eyes off the door."What's there to get? I just wanna talk."He said."Yeah well cant you find someone else to bother."She grumbled still keeping an eye on her esxape route.

A warm had was placed gently on her chin and moved her attetion over to a beautiful dark face."I dont want to talk to anyone else."He whispered."Yeah-well what if I dont-want-to talk to you?"She choked."Then I'll let you go."He said simply takeing his hand away from her face."And-if I do?"She asked she knew her voice was cracking on every other word._Real atractive!_She willed her self to calm down."Then let's talk,"He sat back again pulling his beautiful black hair out of his had never really had time to study his feachers everything about him was absolutly perfect and beautiful to her."Starting with your name,"He began."Isnt Rio a boy's name?"He questioned."Isn't make up a girls thing?"She bit back."Ha good point!"He couldnt help but laugh with him it was so cute.

Something stired in a stall close by where she was siting and she jumped back."It's just a horse."He said thinking it was funny to take advanteg of her little scare."I didnt know it was there.."She muttered,she hadnt really payed attetion to her sorroundings why look around when she had something so beautiful right in front of her she could look at."Why-why did you want to talk to me?"She maneged to voice the question that was gnawing at her mind."Well,"He breathed out suddenly seaming to draw a blank,"Like I said I wanted to see a different side of you."He stood up holding out his hand,"Mybe get to understand somebody else."She took his hand surprised at how quikly she had thrown her own hand out.

"Nice-trust."He said pulling her up."Give me one reason why I shouldnt trust you and its gone got it!"She had to know he understood they were still enemies no matter what."Alright if you say so."He said grabing her by the waste."EH!"She flushed again only this time it was alot worse she couldnt hide her bright red must've looked like a tomato."Something wronge?"He asked moveing her out of the way as a horse's leg wooshed by her face."Um..thanks.."She said turning away so he didnt see her blushing.

"It wouldnt of been cool to get brain damage on the first date."He joked."Heh."She faked a little laugh._You think thats funny you jerk!_She could of said something but there was no geting to this guy insted she kep her mouth shut and followed him out of the small barn."Where are we going? If I'm not back soon they might come looking for me."She looked at her feet analiyzing every step so she didnt slip up or trip on something, she had always been so clumbsy she would die of embarresment if she fell in front of him."Just over here."

She bumped into something and was instantly thrown against a certain someone's chest knokcing them over as well._WHY DIDNT I WATCH WHERE I WAS GOING!_She scolded herself looking up."Hey."David grined."I"M SO SORRY!"She yelped jumping up."No hard feelings."He laughed standing up."Anyway I better go."She said backing up."Hm alright then."He that disapointment?Was this guy really going to try to mess with her head.


	5. Did they really?

CHAPTER FIVE:DID THEY REALLY?

AN:YEAH! I'm skipping to the Noahs for a bit enjoy.

David threw a ball against the wall catching it then throwing it back the same thing he'd been doing all yawned close beside him."She still reading that awful thing?"David laughed listioning to Road reading a book the half asleep Tyki who looked like he couldnt care less about Romio and couldnt help listioning on some parts and at others he would just stop hearing altogether."Unfortunitly."Tyki yawned."No going to sleep yet!"Road snapped hiting him with the book(which Tyki found out the hard way was hard cover)"Jasdero?"David whispered droping the ball and turning to his brother."Do you think love really exists? I've never seen you think it's real or is it like dragons and unicorns and just a legend?" Jasdero shrugged."Dunno."His brother replied."Me ether.."David breathed.

Rio kicked the door open again after the second time it had shut in her face."Where've you been what'd they have? Did you get it back?Were you hurt?"She just kep walking the last thing she needed was for Griffen to drill her with questions she was exhausted after geting lost on the way back."I'm fine I'll tell you what happened tommorow okay?"She dragged her feet to her room and slamed the door.

She moved slowly over to her bed and fell face first into the pillows."Heh."She sighed not even bothering to change or get into a more comfortable position."So exhausted."She felt like someone had beaten her with a pile of the long tireing walk home she felt like she would just die.

"Ergh.."Rio got nudged once again in the side."Stop.."She groaned she just wanted to sleep."How'd your date go?"Layla asked pokeing her in the side again

Rio shot up straight."WHAT DATE!"She yelped."I was kidding-Griffen told about yesterday,what'd the Noah's have?Did you get it back?"She drilled her jumping up and down."Calm down he didnt have anything,he lied."She said pulling the pillow over her head and blocking out her friends over exitment."Lied?Why?"Layla asked."I donno I think he has schizophrenia or something."She said trying to sleep.

"Well it took you long enough to get back from that-not date-"Layla gigled._Kill me!_Rio almost screamed into the pillow."Nuh so what you got there he said he lied you ran in circles all day befor returning wow mybe you have schizophrenia!"Layla laughed almost jumping again."Thats not all he said."She grumbled trying to smuthor herself now with the pillow."HM!"Layla jumped up."OMG!"She said."Shut up!"Rio whined.

"TELL ME WHAT ELSE HE SAID!"She begged."He said umm..."She said trying to remember one other thing he had said yesterday."He likes horses."She said.

"Horses?"Layla sounded disapointed."Yeah he loves em."Rio yawned hoping she'd calm down."I LOVE HORSES WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY!" _I WAS WRONG HORRABLY WRONG!_Rio tried not to wring her neck,she couldnt stand one more minute of her yaping."Then we-talked about horses-like I said-schizophrenia."She groaned tiredly."Oh..thats wierd.."Layla muttered."Mm so go away now."Rio growled."Okay."She said standing up and walking out th door.

_FINALLY!_

David and Jasdero stared at Road."WHAT!"Road snapped."We're just listioning thats all."David said."Listion a little bit-OVER THER!"She said pushing them away."Good story whats it called again?"David asked curious."You really wanna know?"Road asked not exactly believeing he could be intrested."Mmhm."He nodded.


	6. Why?

CHAPTER SIX:WHY!

Rio banged her head on the window."This-going to be-the-worst-mission-EVER!"She spat hiting her head on the train window again."Why's that?"Layla asked._Well besides you asking me a hundred questions about every male I lay eyes on NO REASON! _She had half a mind to blurt that out."Hm I heard we're meeting up with two guy exorcists!"Layla squeeked jumping up and down in her seat."Nuh yeah theres alot of male exorcists-why does it matter?"She growled."Well I dunno I thought mybe you'd wanna-" "WHAT TO WHAT!"Rio snarled looming over her like a misty fog as the grim reaper decends from his dark castle and spreads his shadow over a tombstone of a damned and hated sinner."Notin.."

Layla was quiet the rest of the way there-thank god."Hm hey I think thats them!"Layla pressed herself against the window."Hm okay thats nice."Rio went back to sleep but was instently thrown off the seat and drug off the train."LAYLA PUT ME DOWN!"Rio growled standing up and dragging Layla(who never had the chance to let go) over to the two exorcists waiting for stormed over trying to calm herself down as she got closer.

Looking up she saw the two male Exorcists and met them with a calm level headded expression."HM!"One of them a tall dark haired boy steped closer with larg surprised eyes."Y-YU!"Was all she could say runing up to him and throwing her arms around him."Rio?"Yu looked down at his long lost sister."YOU'RE AN EXORCIST!"They were both equaly surprised."Hm?"The other boy,A silver haired younger boy,probably about her age tilted his head in confuesion.

"They said something about disapearences happening all around the city-akuma mybe?"Rio suggested walking alongside her brother and his friend-well they didn t seem to friendly she was still trying to figure that out."Maybe but even then why would the akuma leave the bodies?"The silver haird boy-Allen wondered."That is strange."Rio agreed."What do you think Yu-I mean Kanda?"Rio asked she'd learned that her brother had changed his name although she didnt know why she respected it she was just happy to see him alive and well.

"Hm."Kanda nodded but didnt look at her he just kept walking."Alright then."She said shaking the coldness of his attitude away."Still bugs me though,"Layla sighed."What?"Rio asked prepearing for some annoying rant or if she was lucky she'd actuly talk about the mission."We're in London and,"She began looking around,"WHY CANT WE GO SHOPPING!"She cried."Oh boo."Rio growled pushing her away."Oh come on!"Layla whined."Whatever let's just get to that part of the City."Rio sighed imapatiently walking faster.

"Hm we'll catch up Rio okay."Layla said disapearing into a resturaint with Kanda and Allen."Hmf fine."She spat walking away again,she would join them but her stomach had suddenly felt heavy and icky(yes icky)."Heh."She sighed trying to ignore the sick dragged her feet a little after the sun had been swollowed whole by dark rain clouds."Gonna rain soon great!"She spat walking faster to find a hotel or had began to feel uneasy and sick again she slowed slid right behind her and moved behind a building._Is somone following me? _She panicked walking faster again.


	7. The big smoke

CHAPTER SEVEN:THE BIG SMOKE:

She skided on the stone path and was dragged into a dark ally with one hand on her mouth drowning out her attacker pulled her closer."Shh shh dont struggle."A light amused voice sent her from terriorfied to infuriated in just five short seconds."DAVID!"She screamed,his hand was still pressed to her mouth so it sounded like."Badid!" Her kidnapper chuckled."No it is I Jjack the Ripper!" Now she was sure it was him."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU COULDA GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU BASTARD!" She growled it still sounded muffled and not at all like real words but she figured he'd gotten the idea.

"HMF!"She spat picking her leg up and stomping down as fast and hard as she could bringing full weight down on his foot."OW!"He pulled his hand away and just as he did she grabed it between her teeth and bit he was staggering backwards in pain she brought her arm to her waste bended it and jabbed him hard and sharp in the rips with her elbow sending him tumbling over out of confuesion."OH JEEZ I DIDN T KNOW ANYONE COULD HURT SO MUCH AT ONE TIME!"He whimpered siting up and glaring at her."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Rio grined."Oh it is you I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."She said innocently batting her eyes."Who'd you think it was!"He growled."Hmm?Jack the Ripper?"She smirked walking towards him."Very funny."He laughed admiting defeat."Couldnt let you mutilate me now could I?"She joked holding out her hand."_You_ mutilated my hand!"He complaned grabing her hand with his good hand and leting himself be pulled up."Oh well sorry souldnt of snuck up on me."David looked at his hand."Eh?You part pit-bull?"He asked.

"Nuh.."Rio said grabing his hand."It's not that bad,dont worry about it."She said dragging him over into the lucent street corner set aglow by an over hanging street light."Wow."She said siting down and makeing him do the same."No more serial killer impersonations for a while mmkay?"She laughed wraping his hand in a bandage."Got it."He promised,cringing a little bit when she aplied the bandage."In what way do you think you'd get away with that?"She teased."Hm,I really didnt think it through."He confessed."Oh that goes without saying."She rolled her eyes wraping the bandage tighter around his hand then tieing it so that it didnt fall off.

"Thanks."He said looking over his bandaged hand grining."It's fine."She sighed."You dont have rabies or anything do you?"He teased."Hm-I dont think so."She gigled._Did I just? Giggle?_ She wondered how big of a ninny she had looked like just looked up at him surprised to see him looking back."Anyway sorry for scaring-I guese you got your revenge."He laughed."Hm Guese so."She agreed siting back."Now explane yourself."She said."Exuse me?"He acted dumb again."Heh."She sat up galreing at him in annoyence.

"Kinda saw you and freaked out a little bit."He looked at her closer."You look pale did I scare you that much?"He asked."No I'm just a little sick is all I've been really stressed lately."She explaned siting back some more so she wasnt so close.

"Hm so why do you keep bothering me?"She asked,not trying to sound rude, just didnt want to treat him like a starving stray and keep feeding him so he'd come back."You make it so easy!"He laughed falling back in a fit of mad laughter that she didnt get."What's so funny?"She asked.

"Hm well-you get mad at things easily and its kinda funny to watch you get pissed off."He explaned wondering how far he'd provoke her before she mauled him again."Jerk, so thats why you've been bugging me?"She asked holding back tears._What?Did you want him to drop on his knees and confess his love for you-stupid girl!_The tiny voice scolded her."Nuh I guese so."He said acting full of himself"So it wasnt because you wanted to make peace between the Noahs and Exorcists?"She asked hopefully looking up at him again."Why would I wanna do that?"He shrugged.

"Hmf!"She spat balling her hand into a fist and knocking him in the face."Ow.."He whimpered laying lifeless on the ground.

"Why'd I think anyone else whated to change!"SHe scolded herself storming away grimly.

David rubbed his face siting up he quikly scanned his mind for something to say and located a rather lame but the best fitting in thins stood up and tried to voice the word,"Wait"but his mouth had turned dry and he just steped back,it was already to late anyway.

Rio walked away not looking back not even thinking about it,not even once,she had to get out of there befor she turned around and killed she was little she had always wanted to come to London now that she was here she just wanted to get out and forget about it.

Three kids about her age surrounded her exchanging worried glances and the girl of the group steped forward."Where have you been!"Layla scolded."We looked everywhere for you!"Kanda pushed past her and shot a worried but stirn fatherly glare at Rio.

"I'm sorry I ran off,"She said fakeing a smile that would show them she was all well and happy-well her fake sorta happy,"I thought I'd look around a little bit its so beautiful here!"She remorseful,She knew she had lost the most beautiful and breath takeing attraction London could offer her when she steped away from that street light.


	8. Did my heart love til now?

AN:a short chapter.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Did my heart love til now?

Jasdero squeeled."WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE HEE!" David sighed."Crazy lady Dero."He said."Uh?"Jasdero said confuesed."You get mugged?"Road asked loooking up quikly."Nu."He huffed siting down."I ach all over."He complaned."Did you talk to her?"Tyki yawned turning the pages of a book."Hu? Yeah I did."David answered nerviously.

"Well is she coming?"Tyki asked irritated."I havent asked her yet."David confessed."Idiot."Tyki glared at him in cold disgust."Hm?"He noiticed his black eye."What'd she beat you up?"He laughed."Hmf no!"David growled standing up and walking out of the room."Maybe Jonah should fetch her."Road suggested not looking up from a book she was reading."You know how he does things Road-hm yeah lets call for Jonah."He smirked.

"Sounds fun!"Road agreed.

"You look pale."Layla remarked puting her hand on Rio's forhead."You're burning up!"She pulled her hand away quikly."You really are sick arnt you?"

"You mean you didnt belive me before?"Rio groaned trying to ignore the pain."I thought you just wanted a reason to run off actuly."She looked around the room nerviously."The guys went on without you,I told them you wouldnt mind."She informed her."Oh you did?"Rio sat up slowly."Yeah I actuly wanted to talk to you about something."Layla confessed biteing her lip."Hm?What's that?"Rio tilted her could she possabley want to talk about._Better not ask me any questions about last night!_She thought grimly.

"You know Griffen likes you right?"She asked looking up at her with shy eyes."He-he does?"Rio choked."He told me the night before we left."Rio sensed there was something her friend wasnt telling her she smiled at her."Is there something wronge?"She asked."Well I've kinda liked him for a while and-how did you do it?"Layla asked despretly._This isnt high school you know! _"I really dont pay attetion to that kind of ,I'm not really looking for a relationship so if you like him,tell him he'll understand."Rio asured much as she loved him she knew there was something-she didnt know what-but some reason she couldnt be with him,it was a strange feeling,but nontheless a feeeling that would not be ignored.

"You arnt mad!"Layla looked at her again with a beaming smile."Of course not."Rio smiled back pushing the negative feelings away.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."Road read a line."What the Hell does that mean?"Tyki huffed."SHHH!"David silenced him."Beautiful.."He breathed."Oh jeez."Tyki sighed."SHHH!"He repeated.A dark shape moved in the doorway just a silhouette and nothing else,"Someone call for me I mean really whats with you guys cant do one th-"David galred at him."SHH!"He hissed."Jonah!"Tyki said surprised."You got here-fast."He choked."yeah I didnt waste anytime."Jonah replied."Now what is it you wanted me to do?"He asked quieter as so he didnt upset David again.

"I need fresh air thats all."Rio decided standing head throbbed in pure agony upon standing up she grasped the side of the bed tightly reganing her balence and stood there for a few minutes feeling dizzy."Rio you should lay down."layla advised."No-I need to get out of this room."She inisisted starting for the door,she had no idea where she was going but she could feel something pulling her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:IN BLOOM:

Rio had been walking for about thirty minutes she turned down adark ally that led into a deeper ally which after she got to the end of that sent her back the other way."Where am I going?"She wondered slapping herself on the forhead trying to knock some thoughts loose or something like that.

She gave up! She had no idea where the Hell she was going,seeing no point in it she began walking back just to feel sick again,which wasnt the normal sickness she had felt earlier it carried much more pain with it and seemed to nail her to the sidewalk where she being able to move she stood there looking around suddenly felt tau,behind her she heard a ryhthematic tapping as if someone was sneaking up on her but not trying to hide their pressence._Tmpt...tmpt..._The steps got closer,if she could move she would of ran out of there by now,but she was frozen in place.

"You are Rio Milada Kanda arn't you?"A silky voice inquired._Shhhk! _The sound of leather shoes skidding on the gravel could be heard behind her she was gueseing he had almost triped."Y-yes.."She stuttered."Hm alright then-you dont feel to well do you?"The voice layed a hand on her shoulder suddenly all the numbness she had felt disapeared."Who are you?"She turned on him."Jonah,"He started walking away,"follow me."He said waveing her on after didnt know why he was so sure she'd follow him,but like an idiot she did.

At the end of an ally there was a small carrag pulled by two dark black horses."JONAH IT'S TIGHT IN HERE!"The door swung open and David and his twin fell out head first."TYKI DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH US!"The two snarled shaking their fists at a rather amused Tyki Mikk."I was sick of your complaneing."He smirked."Bastard.."David muttered."Are you expecting me to go with you stupid Noah!"She spat out every word with hatred."uh yeah duh!"David said pushing Tyki over and squeezing into the cramped space."I'm not going anywhere with _him_!"She snapped."David?Oh come on dont be like that."Jonah insisted gently pushing her towards the small carage.

"Hmf fine."She walked over and crambed herself in the small space."SCOOT OVER!"She growled pushing David out of the way."Watch it Demon spawn!"David growled."You watch it!"She snapped squeezed in after her pressing her against a stiff body."EH!"Rio felt her whole body turn hot with embarresment."Hey."David smirked,"SHUT IT!"She snapped elbowing him in the ribs."OW!"He gasped cringing in pain."Be quiet-you guys do know this is kidnapping right?"She spat geting very agravated."Yes well you agreed so it really isnt."David was one wise crack away from her fist in his face again."Where are we going?"She sighed impateintly."A party,we want you to meet all the Noah clan."Jonah explaned settling in beside her."The Noahs?Why would I have to meet you guys?"She snapped feeling flustraited and terriorfied all at the same time.

"You dont want to meet your family?"Jonah asked tilting his head,she was hit with an overwelming sense of confuesion."What are you-?"She was silenced by David falling into her lap."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"She screamed turning red."Tyki shuved me!"He snapped pushing Tyki against the side and siting up."Sorry I didnt know he would fall."Tyki smirked."Well next time you're thinking about pushing some one consider it!"Rio growled."We'll explane when we get there."Jonah told her,"I guese I'll go but this guy better not say one word the rest of the way!"She snarled pointing to David who had an amused look on his face."Okay sounds reasonable,David,shut up."Tyki horses in the front jerked to life and sped down the street smacking the passengers around inside.


End file.
